Pride of Water and Light
Pride of Water and Light is the eleventh episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. Last time, the B.E.C.B. decided to test Jade Nedski's brawling style to see if she was worthy to become their Haos brawler. Destroyer brawled her with Darkus Dharak. She used Haos Brawlacus Dharak. What the team didn't know is that Jade has one of the pieces of an Attributal Orb, the Luminescent Jewel Fragment. She used it to create a special Battle Gear for her Dharak, Luminescent Crezenkor. Jade won, but the brawlers still have their suspicions. Meanwhile, the Dark Master is prepared to sent his daughter to track down the Luminescent Jewel Fragment... In the Dark Hex HQ... Dark Master: “Anything to report?” Scout: “Negative, my king. We are still searching the area.” Duncan: “Father, why did you not send me to search the area?” Dark Master: “The Brawlers are most likely to interfere and you already lost to their leader. The area is filled with leftover Haos energy, which your sister knows best. Resume your training.” Duncan: “Yes father..” He walked past the lab. “I wonder how long Drakohex will be in that rejuvenation chamber.” Dharak: “I wonder too, even though I've known him for a long time I've never seem him leave that chamber.” Duncan: “Dad told me he won't tell me why Drakohex is in there until he gets out.” Dharak: “Well if anyone needed that rejuvenation other than Drakohex, it would have to be Lumagrowl.” Duncan: “Still, too bad Lumagrowl's old partner died. Well he is probably better off brawling with my sister now. Still I wonder how powerful Drakohex will be once he leaves that chamber.” Duncan and Dharak heard a faint breathing. Drakohex: “No use hiding, Duncan and Dharak I know you two are there. Come here.” Duncan thought: Drakohex is really scary up close. Drakohex: “Now I need you to tell me everything you learned from your last brawl. Who exactly is this Brawley X Masterz and his Dragonoid?” … The B.E.C.B. meet up... Me: “So, Jade. What was it you were going to tell us?” Jade: “The Luminescent Jewel Fragment right, before I tell you I want to know about the Crimson Jewel Fragment.” Phantom: “You seem to be stalling.” Me: “I'll make it quick. We won the Crimson Jewel Fragment from Blast and Zeke of the Dark Hex Brawlers. Your turn.” Jade: “Fine, that day we all met, expect for Emilia, I was on Neathia and I met my Dharak there. I was actually on Neathia for a while because I escaped the clutches of Gundalia. It turns out Duncan's Dharak is my Dharak's twin brother. I found the Fragment on Neathia and Duncan found his Fragment in the murky depths of Gundalia. All I know is that the Dark Hex Brawlers want the Fragments to find the Orbs and rule all Bakugan. You guys know what I'm talking about right?” Destroyer: “Yeah, we know about the Orbs.” Jade: “Good, I don't have to explain. Ok, I told you everything.” Me: “Ok, we can trust you. We saw you brawl, so welcome to the B.E.C.B. Do you know about the other Jewel Fragments?” Jade: “Well you have the Crimson, I have the Luminescent, Duncan has the Shadow, and the others are unknown.” Phantom: “We should split up to look for more clues. I'll go search the North with Masterz and Apprentice.” Emilia: “Jade and I will search the South.” Axel: “So Destroyer and I will search West?” Me: “Good, we'll meet back here in the East.” In the South... Jade: “Hey, the Luminescent Jewel Fragment's glowing, I guess the brawl from yesterday let out enough energy to reach this area.” Jade's Dharak: “I feel as if we're not alone.” Scout: “Hey! Who are you two? Answer before we get aggressive.” Many Dark Hex troops appeared. Emilia: “I guess we have no choice but to brawl. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Aquos Olifus!” Jade: “Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Brawlacus Dharak!” Troops: “Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!” “Haos Luxtor!” “Aquos Luxtor!” Emilia and Jade: “Gross.” Troops: “Ability activate! Eye-Ray Hammer!” Emilia: “Ability Activate! Olifon Blaster!” Jade: “Ability Activate! Shining Probe!” All the troops were defeated in the blink of an eye. Dharak and Olifus returned to Jade and Emilia. Voice: “Our turn. Gate Card Set!” 2nd Voice: “Bakugan Brawl!” An Aquos Gren stood. Emilia: “Who are you two?” They revealed themselves. Rina: “Remember me? I took Olifus.” Jade: “I've seen you, who's she?” Girl: “You don't need to know. Just bow or face the consequences.” Jade: “No way, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Brawlacus Dharak!” Girl: “Fine, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!” Lumagrowl: “Remember me?” Dharak: “You can't be the same Lumagrowl! I heard your partner Kazarina died!” Lumagrowl: “She did, but my new partner was kind enough to take me in.” Emilia: “Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Olifus!” The Brawl Lumagrowl-900Gs. Gren-1100Gs. Olifus-1100Gs. Brawlacus Dharak-1120Gs Girl: "Bow to your princess. Ability activate! Arcadia Sword!" Lumagrowl launched blades of energy from his many tails. Jade: "Ability Activate! Shining Waver!!" Dharak blasted Lumagrowl, cancelling his ability. "Why don't you tell us your name?" Girl: "Because it's none of your business. Ability activate! Skull Fang!" Jade: "Ability Activate! Westwall Shield!" Rina: "Ability Activate! Arctic Fang!" Jade: "Westwall Shield is still in effect. Your attacks won't do anything but waste your power. Emilia, you take this." Emilia: "Ability Activate! Aquos Claw!" Lumagrowl was taken out, but Gren was still standing. Rina: "Gren, Arctic Rush!" Olifus was defeated. All that was left in this round was Jade and Rina. Meanwhile... Phantom, Apprentice, and I were searching Northern New Vestroia. Apprentice: "What are we supposed to be looking for again." Phantom: "Clues to finding the Jewel Fragments that will lead us to the Elemental Orbs." Me: "Guys, since so many planets have Bakugan hasn't it occured to you that the Fragments or the Orbs might not even be on New Vestroia." Apprentice: "Never thought of that." Phantom: "You make a good point. But where would we search?" Me: "We can round it down to here, Vestal, Neathia, and Gundalia. Maybe even Earth. Oh! Wait I know some other planets with Bakugan but I doubt they're there. I got some friends and I'll ask them." During the Meanwhile... Destroyer: "Shouldn't we find something here?" Axel: "Well we're trying to. Maybe we could find a few Dark Hex Brawlers and they could tell us." Alright, enough stalling and back to the brawl. Round 1.5 Jade: (To herself) 'Gren is a tough Bakugan that will not go down so easily. It has a high power level and a sturdy body so not every ability is going to have effect. Maybe some Battle Gear, but I can't reveal all my tricks.' Rina: "Ability Activate! Tsunami Striker!" Gren: "Grr, take this Dharak!" Jade: "Oh right! Ability Activate! Power Explosion!" Brawlacus Dharak was letting out huge bursts of light. Then she stood up. Girl: "Call Swap, Ability take effect." Gren was swapped out for Lumagrowl. "Gate Card Open! Lunar Arena!" The area turned dark and a full moon appeared in the sky. Lumagrowl was excerting power and getting stronger. "Fusion Ability Activate! Wolf Berserk!" As the ability says, a high power Lumagrowl started mauling Dharak. The Luminescent Jewel Fragment around Jade's neck was being drawn towards the opponent. She thought 'If I lose this battle, I'll lose the Jewel Fragment and there won't be need for a second round. I need to do it!' She put the Jewel Fragment into her meter. "Bakugan Armor, Activate! Ready to deploy! Dharaknoid Armor: Paladin of Eternal Light!!" A Haos-colored armor appeared on Dharak. Many spikes and on the wings were blades. Girl: "When will you bow to your princess? You are a lowly peasant who will be destroyed if you refuse to bow." She started playing with her meter. "Ready, Barias Gear. Conversion from Battle Gear to Armor in process.. Conversion complete, deploying Barias Armor." Jade was standing there, shocked and with no idea what to do next. She revealed one of her greatest tricks and it was still countered. Girl: "You do not have the honor to call yourself a Haos brawler. I rule Haos, always have and always will.' It occured to Emilia what had happened, Jade suddenly lost her will to brawl. She took Jade's meter and put it on herself. Emilia: "You've suddenly lost your will to brawl. Lemme handle this. Armor Ability Activate! Haos Ultra!" Rina and the princess were shocked. They did not expect Emilia to step in. Emilia was snapping her fingers in Jade's face. "Snap out of it!" Jade: "...what? What happened? What's going on?" Emilia: "A brawl, if you don't step in we lose." Jade took her meter back. "Thanks for helping, but now its my turn." She deployed an ability from her meter. "Fusion Ability Activate! Haos Destroyer! Armor power, twin destruction!" Dharak's power kept rising. It was almost 2000Gs. Suddenly, 2 Armored Haos Brawlacus Dharak's appeared around Lumagrowl. "Finish it!" They both blasted Lumagrowl. "Brawl Over." Dharak returned to Jade. Girl: "In one round, one very complicated round we lost. Fine, you get your win. But some advice, mind your own business and avoid the Dark Hex Brawlers. Last thing, my name is Princess Katana." Then she and Rina disappeared. Destroyer: "What's that explosion of light?" Axel: "I dunno let's go see." Later we all met up in the East. In the East... Me: "Any progress team? We found out that New Vestroia isn't the only planet we should search." Jade: "I learned to never lose my will in a brawl. Also we know who the Haos Dark Hex Brawler is. Her name is Princess Katana." Emilia: "From what we know, she is most likely Duncan's sister." Destroyer and Axel had nothing to say. Phantom: "WE also assume that the Dark Hex still have Jewel Fragments other than the Shadow Jewel. We have to find them and take them." Axel: "Well what exactly do they want with the Fragments?" Destroyer: "To find the Orbs, but what after that? Will that power really make their Bakugan ultimate?" No one said anything. Me: "Those are questions to be answered later. For now, we make a plan and get some rest. Jade has found a friend in Emilia and an enemy in Katana. What other power can Katana conjure and what is with this "Drakohex?" Is he really so powerful that Duncan is scared of him? Where will the other Jewel Fragments be found? See what happens in the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!'''